desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
In Buddy's Eyes
"In Buddy's Eyes" is the 82nd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Bree and Katherine join forces to plan the Founders’ Day Ball. Lynette is surprised when Rick shows up at the Scavo pizzeria. Gabrielle struggles with the reality of having a blind husband. Mike asks Orson for forgiveness as part of his recovery program, and Orson starts sleepwalking. Plot Susan Orson is asked to pay a visit to Mike at the rehabilitation center. Orson is worried that the hit-and-run incident is found out by Mike. However, Mike asked Orson for forgiveness as he asked Orson to prescribe drugs to him without thinking about the consequences. Orson sighed in relief, yet he still feels guilty. Later at night, he is found naked in the kitchen by Susan. Bree and Orson brush it off, when Susan brought it up the next morning, as her "naughty dream". Susan found him naked again the next night in her front lawn, and discovered that he is sleepwalking. In the end, when Julie went back home from the ball, she hears him say in his sleep that he ran over Mike. Lynette Lynette is surprised when Rick returns to see her and announce that he is opening a new restaurant near Scavo's pizzeria. Later, the police came to Lynette's house to investigate the vandalism toward Rick's restaurant. Tom lied to the police that he did not see anything, but later admits that he did it out of jealously and their children overheard Tom and Lynette arguing. During the ball, Lynette received a call from Andrew informing her about a fire that took place in Rick's restaurant. Tom appeared at the ball moments after she received the bad news, leaving her suspicious whether Tom started the arson. Bree & Katherine Bree and Katherine join forces to plan the Founders Day Ball, despite the rest of the housewives concerns about their rivalry. As the planning takes place, Katherine starts to take over all the decision making. Bree feels threatened that Katherine tried to rule over any decisions Bree makes, even taking the role of presenting the award. Katherine also insists that no food will be sent out without her tasting it. Bree then discovers a spoiled dip and wanted to throw it away, but quickly prevented by Katherine for food tasting. The dip made Katherine sick, and yet she insisted to play her role as the presenter. Surprisingly, Bree is the one who is receiving the award. Katherine confronted Bree when the ball concluded, and told Bree that she is genuinely wanted to be her friend. Bree explained that everyone in her circle of friends has a certain niche, and she doesn't know how to make friends with Katherine. Katherine said that she is almost the same as Bree and understands her better than anyone else, and that should not prevent them from being best friends. Gabrielle Gabby struggles with the reality of Carlos's blindness. She met Lynette at the supermarket one day and noticed a lot of empty parking lots, which are meant for the handicapped. When Lynette told Gabby that she can apply for the handicapped tags, Gabby immediately saw this as an advantage to get to park at parking spaces for the handicapped. She even got into a fight with a man in a wheelchair. Later, she convinced Carlos to go on an outing, but it turns out that she was exploiting him for parking space while she ran her errands. When Carlos confronted her about her actions, she finally broke down that it is hard to take care of him as she has to remember to do menial chores for the convenience of Carlos and constantly worrying about him, and she wants something to make her life easier. Notes * Even though they were credited, Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp) and Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) did not appear in this episode. * The song "Not Like That" by Ashley Tisdale was released as promotion for this episode. * By garnering 15 million viewers, this episode joined another season 4 episode titled "Mother Said", those episodes have the least amount of viewers for this season *This episode had 10.9 Million viewers in the UL placing 22nd in the week it was aired. Awards Notes *Eva Longoria Parker submitted this episode for consideration of her work in the category of "Outstanding Lead Actress - Comedy Series" for the 2008 Emmy Awards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4